rage_of_the_immortalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
__TOC__ Factions are where many players can join a group and participate in events, rewards, missions, enhancement bonuses, faction chat, and more. To join a faction tap "Faction" on the main screen, then choose "Join Faction" to check for available factions. There is also the ability to search through factions to quickly find the one you may want to join. Factions will be unlocked once you reach level 13, and once at the level requirement you may join or create a faction. Element Bonuses When you first create your faction you will be required to choose an main Element , which you will recieve a bonus for. The main element will also be used in deciding which faction emblem signs are available for you to use. This starting element bonus provides your faction members with an initial bonus when they deploy fighters with that element. Creating Factions You may create a faction once you have sufficient Coins, and have reached a certain level requirement. Then you will choose your main element and create a faction emblem and give your faction a name that will represent you. Once chosen, your starting element and name cannot be changed, however your emblem can be (although the emblem signs will still come from your starting element). Factions can have 3 different states regarding recruitment of new members. *Open - This type of faction is open to join without invitation or request from any other members. There is no need for Rank 1 faction members or the Guild Master to accept them. This is reccomended for factions just starting out so that they may recruit members and players can easily join and be a part of your faction. *Invite Only - Members will be required to request to join the faction and wait for Rank 1 faction members or the Guild Master to approve before they can join. While in this waiting period players may request to join other factions, and will automatically become a part of whichever faction they were accepted into first. Only the faction members in leadership are able to invite other players to join. *Closed - No one can request to join BUT any faction members can invite other players to join the faction. This is NOT reccomended when your faction is very low on members, and is used for factions who are generally not looking for members or recruit their players through other means. Faction Mechanics Now that you're in a faction, you'll notice that faction Missions is activated. You will earn Loyalty Points and faction XP by completing faction Missions. Loyalty Points Loyalty Points are earned through completing the faction's Missions, and are used to purchase more Element bonuses in the faction Shop. Levelling Factions will automatically level up when the XP gauge is filled. Gaining faction levels will increate your faction capacity to allow for more members and leadership roles within your faction. It is encouraged to complete faction Missions so that your faction may purchase more Element bonuses to strengthen your members' fighters. Leadership Roles There are 3 different ranks in a faction, the Faction Leader (also known as the GM), High Officer, Low Officer, and Initiate. Only the Facton Leader and Rank 1 members can invite other players to joint the faction (irrelevant of the recruitment settings). factions_building.png|Factions building on the map Wiki faction.png|Button to go to Faction screen Screenshot 2014-08-02-16-01-54.png|Faction members screen Screenshot 2014-08-02-16-01-42.png|Searching for factions Screenshot 2014-08-02-16-01-21.png|List of factions Screenshot 2014-08-02-14-57-38.png|My Faction screen Screenshot 2014-08-02-14-51-58.png|The Faction Shop's coming soon Screenshot 2014-08-02-14-51-48.png|Faction Missions Screenshot 2014-08-02-14-48-27.png |} |} Category:Gameplay